


Let the drama begin

by ShittyKittyPoopetry



Category: Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Gay Love, Highschool AU, Highschool musical, M/M, Malec, Malecweek2017, Nerd Simon, Saphael, basketball player alec, basketball player simon, dancing Magnus, drama club leader magnus, highschoolmusical au, nerd raphael, singing alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyKittyPoopetry/pseuds/ShittyKittyPoopetry
Summary: High school musical AU!Malec and SaphaelCamille and Magnus are the stars of the drama club.But things happen.And suddenly basketball player Alec is in the drama club.And why is he the one singing with Magnus.And Simon isn´t sure why but Raphael seems to really hate him.(or Alec´s dreams coming true when he is on stage with his crush. If it´s nightmares or happy ones coming true - only he would really know)Written for the MalecWeek2017 which is being hosted by the awwmazing umkasandiary @tumblr.Prompt: Crossover (any fandom)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I´m a sucker for highschool musical. As some people who read my harry potter malec au might already know since i am calling many chapters after highschool musical songs. So yeah here we go! 
> 
> Please check out some of the other amazing malecweek stuff by many other artists! Umkasandiary´s tumblr is malec gold so if you haven´t checked that out i highly suggest you do! Always happy to be part of such a week since it makes me feel closer to such amazing malec artists and writers. But that´s just me being all excited and happy with this fandom. Anyways!
> 
> If you like please feel free to leave some love always makes me all happy and warm and fuzzy :3  
> have a lovely day everyone!

Everyone knew that Magnus and Camille were the stars of the musical club in their highschool. And it wasn´t even a title Alec wanted.

They were a power couple, dancing and singing together since they had been kids , having won countless awards while they were at it. Without them, their musical club would probably not even exist. Or it would at least be way more unsuccessful.

Camille was the biggest bitch at their school. Izzy complained all the time about how many times she had already cheated on poor Magnus. Magnus, sparkly, gentle and friendly perfection. Alec couldn´t really understand how someone could cheat when this was what they called their boyfriend. Not like it was ever, under any circumstances, ok to cheat on your partner. But if Magnus would be Alec´s boyfriend- he would never let the man go. Not like he wanted Magnus as his boyfriend. Or that he wanted a boyfriend at all. At least that was at what he had been telling himself all year long.

He knew he wasn´t hetero ever since his pathetic crush on his very hetero friend Jace (eww). And he had never in his life felt any attraction for girls. But just because he knew,that didn´t mean that he had to act on it. He saw how complicated relationships were when he looked at Clary and Jace or Isabelle and Lydia (and he knew that his sister liked the blond girl, no matter how many times Izzy declared that she hated her). Or just take a look at Camille and Magnus - no. Just no. Sure they looked happy. But Alec was also happy.

He was the captain of their basketball club and busy enough with that, trying to get a sports scholarship, besides trying to keep up with his studies. He didn´t have time or nerves for all this drama that came with a relationship. "Keep telling yourself that ..." Izzy muttered when he was explaining the reasons of why he wanted to stay single for the thousands time.They were sitting at their usual table in the big hall with Jace and Clary's gross make out session instead of eating (weren´t they hungry?) and Simon staring over at someone on a different table. Alec raised an eyebrow at that. "We all know that you secretly have the hots for ...", but before Izzy could complete that sentence, Alec cut her off by adressing Simon. "Pining over Raphael Santiago again?" Alec asked his friend, even though he already knew the answer to that. Simon let out a dreamy sign and didn´t even look up. "He looks so pretty when he is concentrating on his studies ..." Simon muttered. And holy, that boy had it hard. Alec whirled around in his seat to look and indeed. Raphael had multiple books open and was writing something. Alec couldn´t comprehend how Santiago studied with all this noise during lunchtime - he definitly couldn´t do it. The only distraction Raphale seemed to allow himself was when he pushed his black-framed glasses up his nose. What was it with everyone around him not eating during lunchtime?

Simon wasn´t touching his food and Izzy was either complaining at Alec or gazing at Lydia who sat at another table. Alec was sure that Izzy was only meddling with him to distract herself from looking at Lydia.

"Why don´t you just talk to him, Simon?" Izzy asked. Simon moaned at that. "Oh believe me - i tried. But the one time i actually gathered my courage to ask him about our chemistry lesson he looked me dead in the eye and raised these perfect eyebrows of his and said: I do not want to talk about our chemistry lesson with someone who only has basketball in their head. If you want someone to do your work for you - find someone else Lewis. Now, excuse me. I have more important stuff to concentrate on." "Wow what an ass!" Izzy shouted. "And you still like him?" , Alec wondered. "Nah guys, you don´t get it. He thought i wanted him to do my chemistry work. Like the cliche - popular basketball player bullies nerd into doing all his schoolwork, you know." Simon explained, hands flinging around in the air, like they always did when he was trying to explain something. Izzy laughed at that and said: "If there is one person on the basketball team who needs help with his schoolwork it is definitly not you. You´re more of a stereotypical nerd than a basketball-jerk." "Exactly!" Simon grinned. "But Raphael doesn´t know that." he complained, the grin disappearing from his face again. "I still don´t get it... he was so rude ..." Alec mumbled, but Simon was already back to looking at Raphael, not wanting to waste more time with talking to his friends apparently.

Alec frowned at the stupidity of that but then decided to go back to eating. No one could hold him back from eating during lunchtime. Even if his friends weren´t interested in this task, he and his tummy really were. He was busy happily munching on a curly fry when the doors opened .

Two people stormed in and before Alec could really see him, he was able to identify him only by his voice: Magnus voice, which sounded upset and angry as he was shouting at someone. "I am not doing this anymore Camille. We´re breaking up. This was the last chance i gave you. And i´m throwing you off the musical team", he screamed, walking further into the big hall. He looked as if he was trying to run away as far as possible from Camille, who was storming in behind him. It had to be quite a hard task in those violet high-heels of his and those skinny blue jeans that didn´t leave much for imagination.

"You can´t do this Magnus!" Camille screamed back at him and her voice didn´t sound like she was sad, like you would expect it over a break-up. No, she sounded furious and plain evil. "You need me! You couldn´t go for a week without me! Not even talking about the musical club that would be lost without me!" she screamed and Magnus let out a laugh at that. "Oh watch me honey. I will find someone who i love and who truly loves me back. And it will be none of your dang business. And it´s funny how you think the musical club wouldn´t function without you. When it has functioned without you all along! You never show up for rehersals Camille. Instead you fool around behind my back. And then one week before a presentation you show up- a presentation where you have a main role because of me being stupid enough to believe you everytime when you promise you will do better next time - whereas i am awake for nights to memorize the dancing, acting and singing with you. You´re out Camille. We´re done!"

There was stunned silence after Magnus´ words until Camille stamped off while shouting like a kid that is throwing a tantrum. And Magnus looked like he is starting to get uncomfortable with the silence, clearly not having been all too aware of the fact that he had had an audience in his raging.

And before Alec really knows what his hands are doing, he is applauding. Magnus looks at him surprised and it´s the first time their eyes meet and Alec wills himself to hold the gaze. This being the first time was Alec´s fault since he only admired Magnus from a far but hid and looked away whenever Magnus could see him. And then everyone stood up and applauded Magnus, while Magnus friends came over and hugged him while shouting "Fucking finally!".

And Alec couldn't help the proud grin that overtook his features. When Magnus looked at him again, from where he is in a friendly headlock from Raphael, the singer smiled at him. And Alec decided to allow himself to look and not run away and hide this once.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day there were glittery flyers everywhere in school stating: "Musical / Drama Club searching for new lovelies to join them. Experience isn´t a must. If interested don´t be shy to talk to Magnus Bane. We look forward to every new face." 

Alec couldn´t help but stare at the flyer like it had personally offended him. Of course Magnus would be searching for new members, that only made sense. The musical club hadn´t had many members to begin with, nobody brave enough to go to an audition with Camille around. She had the reputation to scare off everyone who tried for the club. And with her gone it made sense that Magnus was searching for new members even though it was a really weird time, since it was in the middle of the schoolyear and clubs had been formed some time ago.

"You thinking 'bout joining?"  Simon asked him.One of the many occasions where his friend appeared out of thin air. What was it with his friends suddenly showing up, when he didn´t want to be found? Alec hoped his sceptical eyebrow would be enough to keep Simon from asking more but Simon was still looking at him, clearly expecting a real answer. And here Alec had really hoped a raised eyebrow would be answer enough.It helped with any other person. "Of course i am not thinking about joining. I might be good at memorizing stuff but i can´t sing or dance for shit. You should know that."

Alec muttered bitterly. Even if he wanted to - which he did not - he was nowhere confident enough to stand on stage in front of so many people. Or stand on the same stage as Magnus Bane for that matter- Jesus Christ, he would probably either become unconscious right away or fall over from dehydration cause he was drooling over the other boy so much. "There aren´t just dancing and singing parts. And i know for a rock fact that you can indeed sing so don´t even try to bullshit me." Alec whirled around when Simon said that, tearing his eyes away from the flyer to stare at his friend instead in shock. "How!" he blurted out and just then realized that through that reaction he had lost the chance to deny it .Great. Simon started having this smug grin of his that annoyed him so dang much. "Izzy told me way back that your mother had you and your siblings take singing classes when you were younger. And while Izzy and Jace sucked at it, the teacher was actually all over you. Saying that you had a real talent for it and all that stuff. And when i didn´t believe her she recorded you singing in the shower. And dang. Was that good. Way too good to stay in the shower. And trust me, i know which kind of singing should stay in the shower. My kind of singing, for example." Simon said. Alec knew he had to have a serious word with Izzy. "I think you should totally go for it dude. At least one of us two needs to have a crush that actually works out."

Alec couldn't disagree on that. One-sided crushes always sucked, but the way Simon had been told off by Raphael had been especially hurtful. His friend gave him a encouraging last smile before walking away to his next class, leaving Alec behind with his thoughts. He probably would really regret it - but maybe he should just try. Go to the drama club tomorrow, to the regular friday afternoon meetings (and Alec told himself that it wasn´t that weird at all that he knew about that) and maybe just go for it. If he actually got in, then he would be able to stare at Magnus whenever he felt like it. Not like he would do anything about his crush on Magnus. He was nowhere near dense enough to believe that his crush on the most popular kid in their school would get him somewhere. If this was some stupid romance disney movie - then maybe. But Alec wasn´t pretty or funny like the pining girls in these movies. And Magnus for sure wasn´t secretly also attracted to him. So who was he kidding - this crush was hopeless.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec wasn´t sure what he had been expecting. That he would be the only one who wanted to join now that Camille was gone - definitely not. But he hadn´t expected that there would be so many people. A few yes - but so many that Magnus needed a microphone to get everybodys attention? Definitely not.

Even Magnus looked a little overwhelmed when he started speaking. "Wow. Ehm wow. Excuse my lack of words everyone, but i wasn´t quite expecting such a responce. Where were all of you drama-interested people hiding the whole time? Wait- nevermind, please don´t answer that. Wow. Camille is even more of a witch than i had assumed." 

Snickering went trough the hall when Magnus said that and Alec couldn´t help but notice some girls throwing their head back laughing and batting their eyelashes in a manner that was just too much. Too fake. Obviously some beauty queens in here wanted to be the new Camille by Magnus´ side. Replace her and become the new girl on Magnus´arm. And Alec hated it to his guts. The stare which they had fixed on Magnus where he was standing on the stage. Looking at him like he was pray. Some part of him yelled at Alec that he wasn´t any better than those girls since he also secretly hoped that Magnus would notice him of all people. But then he reminded himself that he just couldn´t simply control who he was attracted to and that unlike those girls he wasn´t planning on doing anything about this crush. He thought it was highly inappropriate anyway because Magnus had just ended a relationship. 

"Before we get started, i would like you to fill out these papers ..." Alec looked up when Magnus started talking again. He was on the very right side of the room, in the back, where he could easily hide but still see everything. "You just need to write down your name and what your skills are and what you would like to be your role in this club. That can be anything from Make-up-artist to electronic settings, really." Magnus explained and a few pencils and sheets started to be given around.

Alec looked at the sheet, pencil in hand, ready to start writing. Except he wasn´t. He looked down at yet another sheet like it had personally offended him. What was it with those offending sheets lately. He decided to write down his name first. That was easy enough. Going for "Alec" since he really couldn´t stand his full name "Alexander". That left "Skills" and "what he wanted to do in the club". Alec was tempted to write down "sweep Magnus Bane of his feet"  but then realized how cheap that would be. After all this time of secretly watching Magnus he knew how much efford the boy put into all this. He didn´t think flirting on such a serious topic was really appropriate.

And he didn´t have the guts for it anyways.

He considered the skills part. He was skilled in singing, since his mother had let them take lessons, so he wrote that down. Then he realized that writing this down could mean that he would be pushed to sing. So he wrote it in brackets and noted under it: "Took classes as a kid. Nothing really good though." What other skills did he have? Well he was pretty good at memorizing stuff quickly so he also wrote that on the sheet. Playing basketball probably wasn´t something they could use for drama so he didn´t bother noting that. 

When he reached the "what he wants to do" part he wrote: "Newbie at drama. Could help behind the scenes or a very small role." 

When he was done he was pretty satisfied. Other people would probably question his decision to join the drama club when he only wanted to work behind the scenes, but Alec didn´t mind. He knew as a fact that there were always people needed for other stuff than acting. People Magnus didn´t have before, because Camile scared everyone off. 

_'If i can support Magnus just a little bit then i don´t mind. And if i can maybe talk to him a little bit about all this then i would be even more happy. I am not gonna fool myself and think this could go anywhere,'_ Alec thought with a happy grin as he handed back the sheet. There was a few rustling sounds and some more talking but then Magnus had all the sheets back in his hands. He gave a happy grin into the audience, that made Alec swoon inide. Magnus flipped fastly through them with his carefully painted pink nails. He looked very pleased at some while he frowned at others.

"Ok everyone. I´ll be honest. As flattering and interesting some of those entries are - i think being good at sex or being good girlfriend material are not necessarily skills for our drama club. And for those of you who wrote that they´d like to be my significant other - i´m flattered. But if you are only here to flirt with me and not for the drama - please leave. It´s still me who decides if and who i want to be with. And after just breaking free from a very toxic relationship, i´d rather not deal with all of this." 

If it had been anyone else who told all those people to basicially "fuck off", it probably would have come across as rude. But Magnus made even all this sound charming and there were sorry looking gazes and understanding nods in the crowd. Magnus then added with a flirty wink: "You are all very wonderful people. So you shouldn´t waste your time waiting around for a man like me who just had his heart broken. But don´t worry. As soon as i feel an interest i will not hesitate to flirt. But our beautiful drama club shouldn´t have to suffer under all this."

Alec wondered if Magnus words weren´t just having the opposite effect on people. But if it made them work hard for this drama club that Magnus loved dearly - then all was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U3U) finally another part done for this on this dramatical sunday. I´ll try to update this more regulary now on every other sunday, since sunday i believe to be the perfect day for a little bit of drama.  
> Thanks to my lovely beta jul ! If you like this please consider leaving some love, it makes me really happy to have some kind of feedback on the stuff i write and makes me know if people want more :)


End file.
